Lover I don't have to love
by SumCoop
Summary: She should have told him to stop, just mere hours ago he had been proposing to her best friend and now her she was loving him like she used to, she had to stop but there was no use for his voice made her quiver 'I need to be with you Brooke' One shot 5x05


**Hey guys here I am with a one-shot I'm not one to usually write one-shots but after seeing episode 6 I just couldn't not write this one, I am hoping you'll like it and please tell me what you think! There will be an update on Strangled by the thought soon enough.**

**Song used: Lover I don't have to love, which is also the title of the one shot, please listen to it I used Bettie Serveert's version it's exquisite I swear!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own OTH or its characters, neither do I own this song. **

**Love Noor!**

**Lover I don't have to love**

Her heart fluttered as she held him close to her, she hated feeling this way but had missed this feeling for she hadn't felt it in years. Brooke smiled light heartedly and held the brooding blonde together as much as she could.

'You're going to be okay, I'm going to get you into some jammies, and then I'm going to take a cab home and you can sleep it off.' She told him in her motherly-esque caring tone, smiling sadly at the broken boy in front of her; oh how she recognized herself in him she had after all been in the identical situation he was in now. Feeling lost and broken were two things Brooke came to get to know while learning them the hard way when she was some mere ages younger than she was now.

'Or you could stay.' His voice ringed in her ears and for a split second she thought she was in her senior year, lying with Lucas in his bed hearing him talk to her while his voice was laced with aspiration and desire, while she shook her head to rid the thoughts that had formed her nostalgic mind she saw that he even looked like the Lucas who had told her two and a half years ago that he was 'The guy for her'. However before either of them could comprehend what was happening their lips locked in a sweet, heart-wrenching lovers embrace.

Reality dawned on her and she pushed him back slightly while she felt her heart break once again.

'Okay…I think that might have been the second stupidest thing you've done in the last twenty-four hours.' She shook her head sadly her heart going out for the ominous looking blonde in front of her, one she loved so very much, nonetheless she continued with her little monologue.

'Luke we're not in high school anymore, and I love Peyton and even if you don't want to admit it right now so do you…okay'

His eyes were starting to fill with clouds begging him to release them, which he didn't. He took in a hatched breath one that when it came out again resembled a heart-rending sob; he looked up only to lock his eyes with his ex-girlfriend's chestnut orbs feeling safe as he did so.

'I feel lost Brooke, I don't know what to do without her.' the desperation, pain and sadness laced in every word he spoke. His exterior was not one of a man who merely minutes ago had been laughing with his former love, she had turned him down when he needed comforting the most and the only way he knew how to get it was to kiss her, she was his safe haven and now he was back at square one, for Brooke had turned him down. In the last twenty four hours the women he cared about more than anything else in his life, turned him down.

'Alright you remember when I started Clothes over Bros, it was right after we broke up, and I was trying to mend my broking heart by focusing on my work and you need to do the same right.' She stopped briefly, this story sounded all too familiar, she had been through this all before and after tonight she would do it once again, she would go into business with Victoria, someone she had felt so much resentment for all those years.

'You need to be the best person and the best writer that you can be and then you approach Peyton…' this was most possibly the second most difficult thing she had to do all night, the first being breaking the kiss she had yearned for for countless years after the infamous break up. '…and if she comes back to you, you know it's meant to be.'

The reality of her own future finally hit her like walls made out of brick, she was the one feeling lost, for the way she had wished her future to be would only be a wishful dream one that most probably never came through. She shook her head while her last words she said to Lucas repeated themselves in her head; _After all people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end, _the words pierced through her head she felt defenceless and scared against them.

'I'm gonna go, and you'll probably won't see me for a while…Lucas Scott is going to change the world some day and he doesn't even know it yet.' This was her distressing goodbye with a mesmerizing kiss on his head she turned around breaking her own heart and suspiciously enough his. She had to do it, even though her heart was already as broken as it could get she tried to protect it from further damage, she had to maintain her sanity and for the last couple of years she had been doing great on that note, however now she felt like she was back being that scared seventeen year old dependable Brooke. She didn't look back she couldn't see his sad eyes because once she did walking away from him would be impossible, walking away from the boy who had changed her life for the better, her first and probably only true love; her Lucas Eugene Scott.

The door closed behind her with a muffled thud, a trip down memory lane was what she was experiencing as she walked down the hallway. Anew she had walked out of his life, leaving him sitting on the bed staring at her retreating figure, Brooke had been too consumed with her own thoughts that her mind or body didn't prepare herself for the quick forceful spin she had to endure for a hand had a firm grip on her waist and was the reason for her sudden wake up call. A hand belonging to none other than Lucas Scott.

'I let you go once, I'm not going to do that again…' he said once more the determination was clearly distinguishable upon hearing his voice. He lifted her with his strong arms and kissed her feverishly, some moments passed before Brooke wrapped her legs around his awaiting waist kissing the boy back with just as much force. She was powerless against Lucas and they both knew it. They broke apart and rested their heads on one another, breathing heavily.

'Brooke…please I need you, I need to not feel lost anymore, you're the only one who can…' he started but Brooke interrupted him by kissing him again the pair completely unaware to the woman standing meagre feet behind them with a content smile on her face, Lindsay Lucas' editor, she shook her head at the loving couple and walked away but not before murmuring.

'I guess I shouldn't have given up on rooting for Brooke and Lucas…'

_I picked you out_

_Of a crowd and talked to you_

_Said I liked your shoes_

_You said "Thanks can I follow you?"_

Her feet hit the ground once again and she could feel the wobbly feeling she had always seemed to have whenever she and Lucas kissed, actually anything that had to do with Lucas made her weak in the knees. Brooke looked at Lucas as his eyes were pouring over with lust, lust for the girl standing in front of him. She walked back to the room, her face turned towards him as she took careful steps while walking back wards.

'God I missed you pretty girl…' he said while trying to rid himself of his own anticipation, he felt the way his heart beat was increasing and the way he couldn't distinctly make anything out and this he only got with Brooke, he didn't get it with Peyton seeing as he was always calm and collected, but with Brooke that was just an entirely different story nevertheless it didn't mean it was a lesser story.

_Now it's up the stairs_

_And out of view, no prying eyes_

_I poured some wine_

_When I asked your name,_

_You asked the time'_

Why was it that when it came to Lucas she'd always give in, yes okay she loved him and he was a great lover but besides that he had also caused her so much pain, why couldn't she just back up and go home without ever thinking about him, she'd never had this must anxiousness raging through her body with any boy she'd ever been with except with Lucas. Formerly sex had always been just that sex no strings attached, just two bodies moving in sync while a guy pushed into her and she moaned some what. There was almost no kissing involved that depended on the person she was having sex with, when it had been with Nathan they had kissed. With Chris however it had been like she was an animal just doing her daily routine. But with Lucas now that was an entire different story, a time changing one of a kind type of story.

_Now it's 2 o'clock_

_The club is closed_

_We're up the block_

_Your hands on me,_

_Pressing hard against your jeans_

The first time they had 'sex' she had taken his virginity and it had been magical, and it hadn't been just once that night. For Lucas sex was new and for Brooke it had become a skill, one she had never been proud of the minute she started liking Lucas. He knew she had much more experience on that department for he had none, and he didn't mind. They had been kissing and she had started taking his clothes of feeling his heart beat racing against her own full chest. Yet once she told him she felt she wasn't good enough because she had had enough sexual encounters he quickly dismissed her worries and told her that she had been more than enough. That's when Brooke knew how to distinguish sex from making love.

_Your tongue in my mouth_

_Tryin to keep the words from comin out_

_You didn't care to know_

_Who else may have been here before_

She closed the door behind her looking at Lucas and instantly drawing him near to her, standing on her tip toes to kiss him, he pushed her again the closed door of his hotel room, and held her hands high above her head he for once wanted to be in control. She smiled and looked at him hungrily catching her breath as he went to kiss her neck. She knew she should have told him to stop, just mere hours ago he had been proposing to her best friend and now her she was about to put her vulnerable self out in the open again, she had to stop…but she couldn't it was already too late for he had kissed her ear and told her; 'I need to be with you Brooke…'

His muscled hands held her derriere firmly in them, squeezing them ever so lightly, she leaned into him kissing his neck as he did the same to her, slightly nibbling on his ear when she reached him, this might have been ethically wrong but then again what had ever been right that had happened to her, besides Lucas.

She could feel his bulge against her, she smiled proudly happy to still have this effect on him, and he knew why she was smiling so he only returned it. Once more Lucas' strong arms were tightly locked around the petite girl he was hovering over and in a split second he had her high in his arms again her feet dangling since she could not touch the ground.

_I want a lover I don't have to love_

_I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk_

_Where's the kid with the chemicals?_

_I thought I'd meet him here_

_But I'm not sure_

_I got the money if you got the time_

_You said it feels good_

_I said, "I'll give it a try"_

There clothes were starting to pile up around the room since they were passionately ripped from one another's body neither caring if they shredded them for their yearning for one another had become so intense that it quickly took over any form of rational thought between the two lovers.

Lucas placed Brooke on a table in the room and pushed her head back while kissing her chest which was only covered by her sheer black bra…his breath hitched in his throat upon seeing her aroused nipples. He dipped his head low and kissed her stomach feeling her inhale deeply as he dipped his tongue in her belly button.

The bra and panties she had on were long gone as Lucas worked his magic on Brooke's lower body part hearing her moan slightly. Her hands were tightly locked around his hair and if he was not going through this thrill himself it would have hurt but it didn't seeing as the taste of her was mesmerizing and truly missed.

'Luke…' Brooke screamed in elation his touch was barely bearable as it was. Her stomach rose and fell as she breathed in heavily still in seventh heaven due to his works on her. Lucas looked at her and felt his heart flutter she was absolutely stunning and sexy and he loved her. He only went down on Brooke no other girl had he wanted to please as he pleased her she had been the one to teach him how anyways. Brooke got up seeing Lucas staring at her with his boxers on she pushed them to his ankles as he stepped out of them.

Butterfly kisses were left by her all over his body, from his neck to his chest, to his back, to his waist to his legs, to his butt. Her nimble fingers leaving him in a frenzy-like state, her mouth danced along his body as she finally stopped at his aroused manhood kissing it tenderly…Lucas stopped her however looking down at her and bringing her up.

'Brooke you don't have to…' she silenced him with her own lips and within seconds she rewarded him like he had done mere minutes ago, tenderly touching him and tasting him, her fingers running along the length of his manhood.

_Then my mind went dark_

_We both forgot where your car was parked_

_So let's take the train_

_I'll meet up with the band in the morning_

_Bad actors, with bad habits_

_Some sad singers_

_They just play tragic_

_And the phone's ringin_

_And the band's leavin_

_Let's just keep touching..._

_Let's just... keep on singing_

Within minutes Lucas was aching to caress her and to feel her against him again, he wanted so desperately to bring her to heights she had never experienced. The thought of his proposal was long gone for this is where he wanted to be, he could not say that he wasn't torn up about the fact that he and Peyton had broken up but he was here with Brooke now and tonight that was all that mattered.

_I want a lover I don't have to love_

_I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk_

_Yea, where's the kid with the chemicals?_

_I got a hunger and I can't seem to get full_

_I need a meaning I can memorize_

_The kind I have always seems to slip my mind_

_But you..._

His body was quivering just like hers had been mere minutes ago and he too was left to regain his composure as the feeling of complete and utter sexual peak had taken over.

Brooke looked up into his eyes, her own were filled with fear and love, love for the boy staring directly at her as his hands were firmly placed on her waist, but fear for losing the one thing she had going for her; her sanity, she was being vulnerable again, she was putting herself out there and whatever was to come after today it would make or break her. And the latter kept haunting her thoughts. Lucas Scott was a man she'd always love and every single time she was brave enough to believe the feeling was mutual her beliefs were proven wrong and she was left to pick up the pieces on her own.

It was going to hurt again she knew it but one look into his striking blue eyes did little to her screaming wits, she shook her head sadly the tears finally getting the liberty to pour, Lucas was shocked and held her chin up seeing the fierce independent woman standing in front of him looking very fragile. He wanted to take her pain away but didn't know how…that is until Brooke spoke up.

'Please Lucas make love to me…' she said she needed him, and she knew she had to deal with the consequences later because it was going to hurt.

_You write such pretty words_

_But life's no story book_

_Love's an excuse to get hurt_

_And to hurt..._

_Do you like to hurt?_

_I do, I do_

_Then hurt me_

_Then hurt me_

And he did. He had laid her down on the bed and their bodies joined one another, she tried to hold on to that loving, yearning feeling in the pit of her stomach, and he tried to love her as best as anyone could making her feel like she was on top of the world and nobody could ever bring her down. He tried to shield from the pain she had had to endure and while doing so he tried to shield himself. They only had eyes for each other, they were oblivious to the rest of the world, and they were oblivious to the incessant phone calls Victoria had been making Brooke ever since she left the house, to the proposal, to the fact that in their world what they were doing was not right…because this night was theirs and nothing or no one could take that away from them. Brooke held on to Lucas's muscular body as she gave in to the utter temptation of ecstasy soon followed by her lover who lay his head on his chest as they tried to regain their strength.

'I don't want to sleep…because I know that in the morning this will be over…' Brooke said holding on to Lucas for her dear life breathing in his scent and trying hard to memorize it so she could never forget.

'Brooke you listen to me okay…this…' Lucas started pointing to their own exposed bodies, as he held her tighter he continued. '…you and me that's not going to be over in the morning it never will be over.' And with that they succumbed to sleep they were both worn out because neither had ever experienced something so real, loving and stunning before.

_Didn't hurt me_

_It didn't hurt me_

_It didn't hurt me_

_It didn't hurt me_

_It didn't hurt me_

**Please Review!**


End file.
